


On Elrond and Elros leaving Amon Ereb

by alikuu



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Separations, just a short thing, sads, self-indulgent family reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikuu/pseuds/alikuu
Summary: Featuring our fav dysfunctional family (Maedhros, Maglor, Elrond & Elros) and Celebrimbor (the wayward nephew)





	On Elrond and Elros leaving Amon Ereb

When the Host of Valinor came and Gil Galad, Oropher and Cirdan prepared for the final battle against Morgoth, the leaders of the Elves of Beleriand decided they must take action to save Elwing’s sons from the Feanorians before the hour grew too late. Oropher wanted to send his son Thranduil with an army to demand the release of Elrond and Elros, but Gil Galad convinced him to let a peaceful messenger attempt to persuade them, instead of immediately starting another kin-slaying massacre. 

Celebrimbor volunteered to go, in hopes of finding a way to appeal to the proud sons of Feanor, as he was once family to them, and thought that if anyone could sway Maedhros and Maglor, it would be him. Gil Galad was glad for his choice and gave him provisions and a horse, with which he journeyed alone to Amon Ereb.

When he arrived at their fortress, he found it in a shockingly deteriorated state - they had few followers left and it was obvious that their wealth and provisions had long been all but depleted. It was therefore not hard for Celebrimbor to sneak into the encampment, believing that he would not be allowed in, if he requested it, nor would he be heard unless he found a way to corner the brothers in person. He did so, even if he believed that he’d be sooner met with swords than reason, as his father had been exceedingly mad at him the last time they had spoken, when Celebrimbor renounced his family.

He was successful in getting in undetected and found the Feanorians together in Maedhros’ study. To his greatest disbelief they didn’t meet him with anger, but with sudden happiness and warmth. Both Maglor and Maedhros had lived through too much torment and loss, and at that point they were just so happy to see a (living) family member and a friendly face. Maglor outright cried when he recognised his nephew and even Maedhros reached with his left hand to clasp Celebrimbor’s shoulder, which was extraordinary because he had so rarely touched anyone since his return from Angband. 

They didn’t seem bitter about his choice, neither did they blame him for turning his back on them and their oath. If anything, they seemed glad for him. Both of them were reluctant to let him go, as if they craved the physical validation that he was real and not a memory or a spectre of the past, like all of their dead brothers, father and grandfather. But they restrained themselves and gave him space, despite their own needs, seeing that he was reserved and that they were making him confused and uncomfortable.

Celebrimbor expected some kind of struggle or argument when he told them his mission and asked about Elwing’s sons. By no means did he expect to be allowed to see them immediately, nor did he believe his eyes when two fine young men walked in, both tall, proud and looking nothing like hostages. Elrond and Elros looked confident like warriors and well-educated like scholars. They were free to go where they pleased, wearing simple, yet new clothing, and bearing a healthy, youthful shine, which neither the Feanorians nor their loyal followers retained. They looked well-cared for and loved, and both Maglor and Maedhros’ eyes softened when they looked at them, and it wasn’t just the brothers - it was as if everyone in Amon Ereb was glad for the twin’s presence, as if they boys’ light made the hopeless cause and the dark existence somehow brighter and more manageable.

At first Celebrimbor was slightly suspicious that the twins were fully grown in their 20s, and not elflings as he had expected, and Maglor’s affection for them was heart-breakingly obvious when he explained that they had human blood and therefore grew much too fast. He was also surprised to find that Elrond and Elros were quick to get defensive over their foster parents, uncertain what the newcomer had done to get Maglor and Maedhros so upset and vulnerable. They stood up for the Feanorians when Celebrimbor’s questions came out sharp, and seemed ready to draw arms if the other elf did something to hurt their fathers.

Maglor quickly explained that Celebrimbor was family and that the source of their grief was the mission that had brought him to Amon Ereb. It was clear that the Feanorians were pained by the idea of letting go, but they both agreed that it would be better for Elrond and Elros to join Gil Galad and be where they would be safest in the coming war, regardless of the twin’s reluctance to leave.

It was also no secret that no matter the outcome of the war, the Feanorian’s oath would drive Maedhros and Maglor to horrible deads once again, and no one wanted the twins to be near when that happened. 

So in the end, Elrond and Elros reluctantly agreed to go with Celebrimbor, but their parting with their foster fathers was a sad one. Maglor sobbed as he pushed the twins toward their horses and Maedhros unsuccessfully tried to hide his tears as he held the twins in a final embrace. Celebrimbor was silent through it all, but deep down inside he saw hope in the love between them, as it showed that not all was lost and the Feanorians still had something worth redeeming, despite what everyone else thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: On the way back to Falas, Elrond asked tons of questions about Maglor and Maedhros, making Celebrimbor recall his happier memories of his uncles and making him wish that he had somehow been kinder to them. Elros insisted on calling him cousin, getting raised eyebrows from both of them, but it stuck, and until the end Elrond and Celebrimbor refereed to each other as family.
> 
> Bonus bonus: Maglor thought he saw Curufin’s ghost when he first glimpsed Celebrimbor and uttered:  
> “Curvo?… Ada?!?”  
> “I’m not your Ada, Maglor.”  
> And then:  
> I'm on Tumblr! Come say hi: alikuu.tumblr.com  
> “Tyelpe!!! .:｡✿*ﾟ ‘ﾟ ♥!!!”


End file.
